1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulating caps for covering the soldered head connections of the stator winding of an electric machine. More particularly, the invention relates to insulation caps, the flat bottoms of which are placed adjacent to the head connections, the caps being then poured full of settable casting resin which extends over the conductor insulation and is subsequently hardened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electric machine having insulating caps in the shape of troughs is described in German Auslegeschrift No. 12 81 015. When the head connections between the winding bars of the stator winding are being soldered and the insulation caps of this machine are being attached, the machine is positioned so that the bar ends on one head side point vertically downward. A trough-shaped insulating cap, when placed thereon, is therefore horizontal and its bottom points downward. When soldering of the head connections has been completed, the insulating cap is then poured full with a settable casting resin from the open side. The casting resin then extends over the insulation of the winding conductors. Thereby, a gapless insulation is obtained, which merges with the conductor bar insulation after hardening. However, this method can be carried out only at one end face of the machine at a time. The machine must then be turned over so that the bar ends at the other end face also point downward. However, this can be done only after the casting resin in the insulating caps has hardened.